Special Gift
by rarinpark
Summary: Kerinduan Hangeng dengan membernya di Super Junior di hari ulang tahunnya. Kyuhyun yang mempunyai bulan lahir sama dengan Hangeng ingin mengumpulkan seluruh hyung-hyungnya sebagai kado ulang tahun untuk hyung kesayangannya dari Cina itu. Akankah Kyuhyun bisa mengumpulkan semua member Super Junior? Akankah kerinduan Hangeng dengan member yang lainnya akan terbayarkan?
Suasana malam yang ramai di kota Seoul membuat Kyuhyun, maknae dari boy grup Korea yang disebut-sebut sebagai The King Of Hallyu, atau biasa kita kenal dengan nama Super Junior, masih betah terjaga untuk melakukan hobinya bermain game walaupun waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam. Kyuhyun yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu dorm Super Junior itu masih asik memandangi layar laptopnya hingga, tidak sadar jika ada salah satu hyungnya yang pulang ke dorm dan sudah duduk di sofa sebelahnya. Kyuhyun selama ini memang tinggal di dorm sendirian setelah leadernya yang juga hyung tertuanya di Super Junior memutuskan untuk pindah dan tinggal bersama ibu dan kakaknya di rumahnya sendiri setelah keluar dari militer dua tahun lalu. Diikuti Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang juga memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama keluarga mereka masing-masing. Beberapa bulan yang lalu Kyuhyun masih menempati dorm mereka bersama Ryeowook, namun Ryeowook juga memutuskan untuk pindah dan tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya, mengingat ia yang sebentar lagi akan menjalankan tugas wajib militer. Kyuhyun tadinya masih fokus dengan permainannya sebelum sebuah bantal tiba-tiba menghantam wajahnya yang sangat ia banggakan dengan sebutan tampan itu.

"YAAAK!" pekik Kyuhyun kaget dan jengkel karena sudah ada orang yang berani mengganggu acaranya berkencan dengan kekasih tercintanya –laptop-.

"Yesung hyung, kau membuat permainan ku kalah! Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi aku bisa menduduki nomer satu dengan nilai yang paling banyak!" Kyuhyun memprotes Yesung –pelaku pelemparan bantal- dengan nada yang terdengar sangat kesal.

"Nomer satu hanya di game saja buat apa? Masih mending jika nomer satu yang kau sebut itu adalah peringkat di sekolah atau apa. Ini hanya game Kyu" sanggah Yesung tak mau kalah.

"Game itu segalanya untukku hyung! Kau seperti tidak mengenalku saja. Lagi pula, aku sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu lulus kuliah hyung, jadi mana mungkin aku masih mendapatkan peringkat satu di sekolahan? Kau ini aneh sekali" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Dia heran dengan hyungnya yang satu itu, apa golongan darah AB tidak hanya terkenal dengan keanehannya? Kenapa dia juga begitu bodoh seperti itu? Kyuhyun yang baru menyadari Yesung berada di dorm bersamanya langsung menengok ke arah Yesung heran.

"Hyung, kenapa kau ada di sini? Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" lihatlah Kyu, sekarang justru kaulah yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh -_-

"Entahlah. Lima belas menit yang lalu mungkin" jawab Yesung sekenanya.

"Makanya jangan pacaran terus dengan benda mati itu! Ada orang datang saja kau sampai tidak tahu. Untung saja yang datang aku, bagaimana jika yang datang orang jahat yang berniat menculikmu karena berada di dorm sendirian?" Yesung mulai mendramatisir keadaan. Kyuhyun yang mendengar hyungnya mulai melantur itu hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Hyung, empat hari yang lalu aku baru saja berulang tahun yang ke tiga puluh (umur Korea). Tidak mungkin ada orang yang mau bersusah payah menculik pria dewasa yang bahkan sudah cocok menjadi seorang ayah sepertiku. Memangnya aku bayi yang bisa diculik untuk meminta tebusan uang pada orang tuaku?" Kyuhyun berucap sewot dengan sedikit menyindir hyungnya yang belum juga menikah itu, padahal umurnya tiga tahun lebih tua dari Kyuhyun.

"Ya siapa tahu mereka memang mengincar pria dewasa yang terlihat imut-imut sepertimu. Yaa walaupun masih lebih imut aku sih" ucap Yesung penuh kepercayaan diri. Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas, lagi.

Lima belas menit berlalu tanpa adanya percakapan antara hyung dang dongsaeng itu. Hingga Kyuhyun teringat sesuatu setelah melihat jam yang munjukkan pukul dua belas malam.

"Yesung hyung, apa kau akan menginap di sini?" Yesung memalingkan wajahnya dari layar televisi untuk menatap ddongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Iya, aku berencana untuk menginap di sini malam ini. Badanku sudah sangat lelah untuk menyetir sampai ke rumah. Jadi lebih baik aku menginap di sisi saja malam ini" jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum pada maknaenya itu.

"Apa kau mau aku antarkan saja?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Tidak usah Kyu~ah, aku juga sekalian ingin menemani mu di sini. Kasian jika kau berada di dorm ini sendirian setiap malam" Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar jawaban Yesung.

"Setiap malam kemarin aku juga di dorm sendirian hyung! Kenapa baru sekarang kau kasihan padaku dan ingin menemaniku" cibir Kyuhyun lirih yang tak didengar oleh Yesung.

Hangeng menyeruput tehnya yang sudah dihidangkan oleh asistennya beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia terlihat masih enggan pindah dari posisinya yang sedang bersantai menonton acara televisi di salah satu kamar hotel di LA. Ya, Ia sedang berada di LA sekarang. Bekerja sebagai soloist membuatnya sangat sibuk dengan kegiatannya di dalam maupun di luar negeri China asalnya. Semenjak memutuskan untuk keluar dari Super Junior, Hangeng memilih untuk bersolo karir di negeri asalnya, dan sepertinya keputusan yang dipilih olehnya itu adalah jalan yang tepat mengingat betapa sibuknya Hangeng sekarang dengan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang penyanyi, sebelum memutuskan berhenti pada bulan Oktober tahun lalu. Ia kini memilih untuk fokus pada karir akting nya.

"Kau belum ingin tidur Hangeng~ah?" tanya sang manager pada artisnya yang terlihat masih asyik menonton acara di televisi itu.

"Belum ge. Kalau kau ingin tidur duluan, silahkan. Aku tidak apa-apa" Hangeng menoleh sebentar pada manager yang juga ia anggap sebagai gegenya itu.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan acara yang dilihat oleh Hangeng tadi telah usai. Ia lalu merebahkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi, karena merasa pegal terlalu lama menonton tv dengan posisi tegap. Saat ia memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba ia mendengar lagu yang sangat dikenalnya diputar di televisi yang ia tonton tadi. Di sana, di televisi yang ia lihat tadi, sedang menayangkan video klip Super Junior dengan lagu Sorry-Sorry yang rilis 9 Maret 2009 lalu, yang itu artinya masih ada dirinya di sana dan dengan formasi lengkap tiga belas member. Hangeng terpaku melihat layar televisi di depannya. Ada rasa rindu yang tiba-tiba membuncah di dalam hatinya. Saat itu pula lah semua memori ketika ia bersama dengan seluruh member Super Junior dulu terputar jelas di ingatannya. Ia merindukan mereka, ia rindu kegiatan mereka saat bersama dulu, ia rindu tertawa bersama mereka, ia rindu merasa lelah bersama mereka setelah melakukan latihan berhari-hari untuk menyiapkan album baru, ia rindu dengan ocehan Heechul ketika ia sedang kesal, ia rindu nasihat yang diberikan Leeteuk padanya, ia rindu melihat pertengkaran kenakan antara trio 86 line Eunhyuk Donghae dan Siwon, ia rindu masakan Sungmin, ia rindu semua yang berhubungan dengan dua belas saudaranya itu. Liquid bening tiba-tiba turun menuruni pipinya saat musik video yang ia lihat tadi sampai pada part akhirnya yang memperlihatkan tiga belas laki-laki berpose untuk mengakhiri dancenya. Hangeng terduduk lemas di sofa yang ia duduki sedari tadi. Rasa rindunya benar-benar besar sekarang. Ia memang menjaga hubungan baik dengan semua member Super Junior sampai sekarang, bahkan mereka sering mengobrol lewat telepon hingga berjam-jam. Namun yang ia rindukan untuk sekarang ini adalah kebersamaan mereka, bukan hanya sekedar ingin tahu bagaimana kabar mereka sekarang. Ia ingin berkumpul dengan semua member lagi.

Hangeng menolehkan kepalanya pada ponsel yang tergelatak di meja di depan sofa yang ia duduki. Ia ingin menelpon salah satu diantara mereka, mungkin dengan begitu akan bisa sedikit mengobati rasa rindunya itu. Hangeng melihat-lihat kontak yang ada di ponselnya, lalu matanya berhenti pada nama Cho Kyuhyun di sana. Maknae kesayangannya itu mungkin tidak terlalu sibuk sekarang mengingat hanya tinggal dia saja yang masih tinggal di dorm Super Junior hingga sekarang. Hangeng memutuskan untuk menelpon Kyuhyun saat itu.

"Halo~ Gui Xian? Ini aku Hangeng"

"Hyuuuuunggggg~~ Benarkah ini kau Hangeng hyung? Bagaimana kabarmu? Tumben sekali kau menelponku? Ada apa? Tidak terjadi sesuatu kan?" Hangeng terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan borongan dari Kyuhyun. Maklum saja jika Kyuhyun sangat antusias ketika Hangeng menelponnya. Karena memenag selama ini mereka jarang berkomunikasi. Kesibukan Hangeng dan Kyuhyun membuat mereka jarang berhubungan, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar memberi kabar satu sama lain pun sepertinya sangat sulit.

"Aku baik-baik saja Gui Xian. Bagaimana kabarmu di sana? Ku dengar kau sudah merilis album solomu yang ke dua, benarkah?"

"Aku baik hyung. Iya, beberapa minggu yang lalu albumku yang ke dua rilis. Apa hyung sudah mendengarnya? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku baru mendengar lagu dari album pertamamu. Maafkan aku. Tapi aku benar-benar bangga padamu Kyu, lagumu sangat indah"

"Aaah hyung kau bisa saja. Terima kasih untuk pujiannya" Kyuhyun tertawa narsis setelah dipuji oleh hyung China nya itu.

"Aaah hyung, ngomong-ngomong ada apa kau tiba-tiba menelponku? Tidak biasanya?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya karena rasa penasarannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Kyunie. Aku hanya sedang merindukanmu, dan mungkin juga pada seluruh member" Hangeng berucap lesu di akhir kalimatnya. Kening kyuhyun mengkerut mendengar jawaban dari hyungnya itu.

"Di sini ada Yesung hyung, apa hyung mau berbicara padanya?"

"Aaaah tidak usah Kyu~ah, dia mungin sangat lelah. Bukankah dia hanya akan pulang ke dorm jika ia merasa benar-benar lelah dan tidak sanggup untuk mengendarai mobilnya lagi sampai ke rumah?" Hangeng benar. Yesung hanya akan tidur di dorm jika Ia merasa sangat lelah. Lalu untuk apa dia tadi bilang kasihan jika membiarkan Kyuhyun tidur sendirian di dorm? Dasar tukang alibi. Kyuhyun mendengus mengingat percakapannya dengan Yesung tadi.

"Eung, Kyu~ah?"

"Ne hyung? Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu kan jika aku sangat menyayangi kalian?"

"Ne? Kau ini kenapa sih hyung? Sudah pasti aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi kami, kita semua kan keluarga. Kami juga sangat menyayangimu hyung" Hangeng tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun yang sudah pasti tidak bisa dilihat oleh Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih Kyu, dan tolong sampaikan salam rinduku pada mereka ya? Katakan jika aku sangat merundukan mereka. Bisakah?"

"Tentu saja bisa hyung. Aku akan menyampaikan pada mereka jika aku bertemu dengan mereka nanti"

"Terima kasih Kyu. Ya sudah akan kututup teleponnya. Kau cepatlah tidur dan matikan laptopmu. Terlalu sering begadang tidak baik untuk keehatanmu Kyu"

"Ne ne ne, aku akan segera tidur setelah ini. Kau juga jaga kesehatanmu ya hyung? Saranghae"

"Nado saranghae Kyu~ah" Hangeng nenutup teleponnya dan saat itu juga air matanya kembali jatuh. Sepertinya dia benar-benar merindukan keluarganya itu.

Kyuhyun terdiam setelah telepon dari Hangeng terputus beberapa menit yang lalu. 'Aku juga merindukan mereka hyung. Aku rindu saat-saat kita berkumpul seperti dulu' Kyuhyun berkata dalam hati. Ia lalu teringat tentang ulang tahun Hangeng yang juga jatuh di bulan yang sama sepertinya, Februari. Ia lalu mengambil kalender meja yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya

"Masih ada waktu dua hari untuk mencoba mengumpulkan mereka semua di ulang tahun Hangeng Hyung" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar mengingat rencana yang akan dia buat agar seluruh hyungnya bisa berkumpul di ulang tahun Hangeng nanti. "Hangeng hyung, kau tenang saja. Akan ku pastikan hadiah ulang tahunmu di tahun ini akan sangat mengesankan dan membuatmu bahagia. Mari kita berkumpul lagi seperti dulu" Kyuhyun lalu merentangkan tangannya yang pegal dan bersiap untuk tidur. Senyum tak lepas dari wajah Kyuhyun saat ia mulai memejamkan matanya.

Yesung tengah berkutik dengan peralatan dapur ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya.

"Kau sedang apa hyung?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil membuka kulkas di samping kanan Yesung yang sedang membuat nasi goreng.

"Sedang main bola Kyu -_- Kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa?" Yesung menjawab sewot pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang sudah jelas jawabannya.

"Oh, aku kira kau sedang memasak. Kalau main bola jangan di dapur hyung! Dapur kan tempat untuk memasak bukan untuk bermain bola" Kyuhyun menjawab sekenanya yang justru membuat Yesung geram dan hampir melemparkan spatula yang ia pakai ke kepala maknae setannya itu. Kyuhyun dengan sigap langsung berlari ke ruang tamu untuk menghindari amukan hyungnya yang satu itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Yesung bergabung dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang tamu sambil membawa dua piring nasi goreng yang telah ia buat tadi.

"Makanlah Kyu" Yesung menyodorkan satu piring nasi goreng itu dihadapan Kyuhyun. Walaupun ia sering kesal dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang seenaknya seperti itu, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia tetap akan sangat menyayangi maknaenya itu apapun yang terjadi. Kyuhyun menerima piring yang diberikan padanya.

"Gomawo hyung" dengan segera ia menyuapkan satu sendok penuh nasi goreng yang dibuatkan Yesung tadi.

"Ternyata keahlian memasakmu sudah meningkat pesat hyung. Ini enak sekarang, tidak seperti beberapa bulan lalu saat kau memasak di rumah Teukie hyung" Kyuhyun berkomentar dengan mulut penuh dan hampir saja tersedak jika saja Yesung tak memberikan glare khasnya agar Kyuhyun berhenti berbicara saat sedang makan.

"Eung, hyung? Hari senin nanti apa jadwalmu kosong?" Kyuhyun bertanya ragu setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya dalam diam.

"Sepertinya kosong. Aku benar-benar sedang free beberapa hari ini. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Tidak ada. Itu berarti jika kau mendapatkan telepon yang menyuruhmu datang sewaktu-waktu, kau bisa datang kan?" Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Sepertinya begitu. Asal tempat yang harus ku datangi tidak terlalu jauh dari sini atau dari rumah dan toko ku. Yaah! Ada apa sih sebenarnya?" Yesung bertanya heran pada maknaenya satu itu.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Hanya bertanya saja" Kyuhyun meyakinkan.

"Haaah yasudah. Aku mau pulang kalau begitu. Kau tidak ada jadwal hari ini?"

"Ada. Sekitar satu jam lagi. Aku sepertinya juga harus bersiap-siap" Kyuhyun berdiri dari posisinya.

"Yasudah, aku pulang dulu kalau begitu. Hati-hati Kyu~ah, jaga dirimu" Yesung mengusap kepala Kyuhyun pelan.

"Ne hyung, arraseo. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku di dorm dan membuatkan sarapan untuk ku" Kyuhyun berucap tulus.

"Sama-sama, aku pergi ya? Annyeong" Yesung keluar dari dorm setelah berpamitan pada Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun pun langsung melesat ke kamarnya lagi untuk bersiap-siap melakukan jadwalnya sang sangat padat hari ini.

Leeteuk merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa di rumah yang ia huni bersama kakaknya, In Young dan juga ibunya. Ia baru saja selesai dengan jadwal sebagai mc beberapa program televisi saat ini. Vakumnya Super Junior karena formasi member yang tidak lengkap membuat ia harus bekerja sendirian untuk jadwal pribadinya. Leeteuk memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum ponsel yang berada di sakunya bergetar. Ia merogoh saku dan mengambil ponselnya cepat untuk mengetahui siapa yang menelponnya di tengah-tengah waktu istirahatnya seperti ini, dan nama Kyuhyun lah yang terpampang jelas di layar ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo, Kyu~ah? Ada apa menelponku?"

"Yak hyung! Kau ketus sekali sih padaku?"

"Maaf Kyu, aku sedang lelah. Aku baru bisa beristirahat beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum kau menelponku. Ada apa?"

"Hyung, bisakah kita bertemu hari Selasa besok? Jam 7 malam di restoran biasa tempat kita berkumpul saat kita masih bersama Hangeng hyung dulu?"

"Kyu? Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin bertemu di sana? Kita sudah sangat lama tidak mengunjungi restoran itu Kyu, aku bahkan sudah hampir lupa rute jalannya"

"Justru itu hyung, karena kita sudah lama tidak kesana aku merindukan tempat itu. Jadi, ayo kita pergi kesana Selasa malam?" Kyuhyun sedikit memaksa hyung tertuanya ini. Sepertinya ini akan sulit mengingat betapa sibuknya seluruh member Super Junior dengan jadwal pribadi mereka masing-masing sama seperti dirinya.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu hyung" suara Kyuhyun sedikit melemah guna membuat Leeteuk luluh dan mau menuruti keinginan Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa mengatakannya sekarang Kyu~ah, tidak harus bertemu kan?" Leeteuk tetap pada pendiriannya. Entah karena dia memang sudah lupa rute menuju restoran itu, atau karena ia tak sanggup mengingat kembali memori manis yang pernah ia lalui di restoran itu bersama seluruh membernya.

"Hyuuungg~~ ayolaaaahhh" aegyo gagal pun terpaksa harus Kyuhyun keluarkan.

"Haaaaah baiklah-baiklah, akan aku usahakan besok. Tapi aku tidak bisa janji Kyu"

"Ne ne ne, apapun yang kau katakan, yang jelas aku akan menunggumu di sana jam 7 malam. Sampai jumpa besok hyung" Kyuhyun menutup teleponnya cepat sebelum Leeteuk kembali bersuara untuk protes. 'Kau harus tetap datang hyung, karena jika kau tidak datang, aku akan membuatmu datang ke tempat yang berbeda dan dengan perasaan berbeda pula' Kyuhyun bergumam dalam hati. Smirk khasnya kemudian muncul setelah ia mengingat apa yang akan ia lakukan jika para hyungnya itu tidak datang di hari Selasa nanti.

Setelah menyelesaikan jadwalnya untuk recording acara Radio Star, Kyuhyun langsung membawa mobilnya menuju Mouse Rabbit -cafe yang di buat Yesung untuk adiknya-, untuk bertemu dengan Yesung dan juga Ryeowook. Mereka janjian untuk makan siang bersama di sana, sekaligus melancarkan aksi Kyuhyun untuk mempertemukan seluruh member di hari ulang tahun Hangeng sebagai kado untuk hyung kesayangannya dari Cina itu.

Kriiiiinggggg...

Lonceng yang berada di atas pintu masuk Mouse Rabbit berbunyi, tanda bahwa ada seseorang yang masuk atau keluar dari cafe itu. Tapi jika dilihat lagi, sepertinya ada yang datang. Kyuhyun yang saat itu memakai coat berwarna coklat muda dan celana jeans berwarna hitam terlihat sangat menawan dan pas di tubuh jangkungnya. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju kasir untuk mencari Yesung.

"Jong Jin hyung, apa Yesung hyung sudah ada di sini?" Kyuhyun bertanya langsung pada Jong Jin –adik Yesung- mengenai keberadaan Yesung.

"Iya, dia ada di dalam. Mau aku panggilkan atau kau sendiri yang memanggilnya?"

"Tolong panggilkan saja hyung, aku lelah. Ingin langsung duduk saja"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tunggu sebentar ya"

"Ne hyung. Gomawo"

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja yang berada di pojok ruangan, dengan dua sofa panjang yang saling berhadapan dan juga pemandangan luar dari jendela di sampingnya. Kyuhyun memilih mengutak atik ponselnya sambil menunggu Yesung datang.

"Kyu, kau sudah lama?" Yesung datang dengan membawa dua gelas kopi carramel machiato di tangannya.

"Belum hyung, baru lima menit yang lalu mungkin"

"Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau ingin makan siang bersama di sini? Dimana Ryeowookie?"

"Hanya sedang ingin hyung, dan ada yang ingin aku sampaikan juga. Entahlah, aku sudah mengirimnya pesan dan dia bilang akan sampai sepuluh menit lagi" Kyuhyun menyeruput kopi yang diberikan Yesung padanya.

"Bagaimana jadwalmu Kyu? Apa semua lancar?" Yesung yang duduk di depan Kyuhyun mulai menyandarkan punggunya pada sandaran sofa. Dia terlihat sedikit lelah memang.

"Baik hyung. Semuanya lancar. Tapi bekerja sendiri seperti ini justru membuatku mudah merasa lelah. Berbeda jika kita bekerja bersama sebagai Super Junior. Jadwal sepadat apapun akan terasa menyenangkan jika kita bersama-sama" mimik wajah Kyuhyun berubah sendu saat mengingat jadwal pribadinya yang tidak sama dengan seluruh member.

"Bersabarlah Kyu, mau bagaimana lagi? Banyak member kita yang sedang berada di militer. Mau tidak mau kita harus vakum selama dua tahun ini, dan kau sendiri? Kau juga akan pergi wajib militer tahun ini bersama Ryeowook, kami akan tambah merasa kesepian sepertinya saat kalian berdua tidak ada nanti" Yesung ikut-ikutan lemas memikirkan bagaimana suasana mereka nanti jika tinggal empat orang yang tersisa di Super Junior. Lima menit sudah mereka larut dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing hingga ada suara yang mengagetkan mereka dari lamunannya.

"YAAAK! KALIAN BERDUA SEDANG MEMIKIRKAN APA HAH?" suara bernada tinggi itu sukses membuat mereka terlonjak dari lamunan masing-masing.

"Wook-ah, kau berisik sekali sih?" ujar Yesung sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"Salah sendiri kenapa kalian melamun! Aku sudah di sini sejak tiga menit yang lalu dan kalian hanya mengacuhkanku ketika aku menyapa kalian dari tadi" Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aaaaaah sudahlah tidak usah dibahas lagi. Kau sendiri kenapa baru datang? Kau bilang sepuluh menit? Ini sudah hampir lima belas menit ryeowook-ah, dan kau baru datang? Kau lupa jalan menuju ke sini atau bagaimana?" giliran Kyuhyun sekarang yang sewot -_-

"Ehehehe aku tadi tidak sengaja melihat ada toko yang menjual coklat untuk valentine jadi aku berhenti sebentar untuk melihat lihat. Tadinya ingin membeli satu, tapi tidak jadi. Aku kan tidak punya kekasih, jadi untuk apa aku beli" Ryewook nyengir menceritakan apa yang ia lakukan tadi.

"Terserah apa katamu. Aku sudah lapar sekarang jadi bisakah kita langsung makan saja? Waktu makan siangku sudah hampir habis" Kyuhyun merengek karena sudah kelaparan sejak tadi.

"Kalian ingin makan apa? Akan aku katakan pada pegawaiku" Yesung berucap sebagai pemilik cafe dan juga orang yang paling tua diantara mereka.

"Apa saja hyung yang penting cepat datang"

"Kalau kau Wook-ah?"

"Aku apa saja hyung, yang penting gratis" Ryeowook menaik turunkan alisnya untuk merayu Yesung.

"Tidak ada yang gratis di tahun 2016 Ryeowook-ah" Yesung melotot dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kembali bermain game di ponselnya dan juga Ryeowook yang kembali mempoutkan bibirnya karena jawaban ketus Yesung.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Yesung sudah datang dengan satu pegawai mengikutinya dari belakang untuk membawakan makanan mereka bertiga.

"Aaaaah aku sudah sangat lapar" Kyuhyun berucap riang saat makanannya sudah datang.

"Terima kasih Han-ah, kau boleh kembali bekerja sekarang" Yesung berucap pada pegawai yang mengantarkan makanan mereka tadi.

"Ne, hyungnim" laki-laki yang dipanggil Yesung dengan sebutan Han tadi membungkuk sopan lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Baiklah, karena makanan sudah datang, kita makan siang dulu sekarang. Kyu, kau bisa mengatakan apa yang ingin kau katakan nanti setelah makan. Masih sempat kan?" Yesung berucap pada maknae yang sekarang sudah siap menancapkan sumpitnya pada makanan yang masih panas di depannya.

"Tentu saja masih, waktuku masih banyak hyung. Tenang saja"

"Kau bilang tadi waktu makan siangmu sudah hampir habis?" Ryeowook meminta penjelasan pada Kyuhyun.

"Itu karena aku sangat lapar. Kalau aku tidak berkata seperti itu kan makanannya akan semakin lama datangnya" Kyuhyun menjawab sekenanya.

"Yaaah sudahlah, kalian ingin makan atau ingin terus berdepat huh?" Yesung mencoba melerai kedua maknaenya itu.

"Makan tentu saja" ucap Kyuhyun sudah melahap lebih dulu makanan nya tanpa menunggu kedua hyungnya terlebih dahulu. Evil maknae tidak akan pernah berubah sepertinya.

"Aaaaah aku kenyang sekali" ujar Kyuhyun semangat sambil merebahkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa di belakangnya.

"Masakan di cafemu semakin hari semakin enak hyung. Sepertinya kemampuan chefmu semakin bagus sekarang" Ryeowook memuji dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Gomawo Wook-ah. Sepertinya memang begitu. Bukankah itu bagus untuk meningkatkan kualitas cafe ini?" Yesung sedikit tersenyum mendengar pujian Ryeowook.

"Kyu-ah, kita sudah selesai makan siang, jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan pada kami?" Yesung langsung mempertanyakan inti dari tujuan mereka makan siang bersama kali ini. Tidak sabaran sekali eoh?

"Begini hyung, hyung masih ingat kan kita dulu punya restoran langganan saat kita masih bersama dengan Hangeng hyung dan Kibum hyung?"

"N,ne. Kenapa memangnya?" Yesung selalu gugup saat ada member yang membicarakan masa lalu mereka ketika masih bersama tiga belas member.

"Aku ingin kita makan bersama di sana hyung. Kita semua. Member yang masih aktif sekarang. Aku benar-benar merindukan masakan dan suasana di sana" Kyuhyun menerawang membayangkan bagaimana suasana di sana saat itu.

"Apa kau yakin? Apa hyungdeul yang lain sudah menyetujuinya?"

"Sangat yakin hyung. Aku sudah mengatakan ini pada Teuk hyung, dan dia bilang dia akan datang. Untuk Heechul hyung dan Kangin Hyung akan aku tanyakan setelah kalian menyetujuinya. Sekarang bagaimana keputusan kalian? Tapi sepertinya Teuk hyung akan mengamuk jika kalian tidak datang nanti" Kyuhyun sedikit mengancam mereka guna meyakinkan agar mereka mau datang ke sana.

"Tapi kenapa harus di sana Kyu-ah? Itu sangat jauh dari sini" Ryeowook yang sedari tadi hanya menyimak ikut ambil suara untuk protes pada Kyuhyun.

"Karena restoran langganan kita memang di sana Wook-ah. Siapa suruh kita dulu punya restoran langganan sangat jauh seperti itu? Kau tidak lupa kan siapa yang merekomendasikan tempat itu pada seluruh member dulu?" Kyuhyun ber-smirk ria sambil memandang Ryewook yang kini kebingungan harus menjawab apa. Ya, memang Ryeowook lah yang dulu merekomendasikan tempat itu pada seluruh member, dan entah kebetulan atau memang sudah jodohnya, seluruh member menyetujui tempat itu dan bahkan menjadi tempat favorit untuk berkumpul walaupun jarak restoran dan tempat mereka tinggal lumayan jauh.

"Baiklah baiklah, karena dulu aku yang merekomendasikan tempat itu, aku akan datang ke sana besok. Jadi jam berapa?" GOTCHA! Mudah sekali untuk membuat Ryeowook menyetujui keinginannya bukan?

"Bagus! Jam 7 malam kita berkumpul di sana. Jangan sampai telat apalagi lupa oke?"

"Hhmmm" Ryeowook menjawab lesu. Dia memang paling tidak bisa untuk menolak apa yang Kyuhyun minta padanya.

"Sekarang keputusan ada di tanganmu hyung? Teuk hyung dan wookie sudah menyetujuinya, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Akan aku pikirkan nanti Kyu. Kau tanyakan saja dulu pada Heechul hyung dan Kangin, jika mereka ikut, aku akan ikut juga. Tapi jika tidak, aku akan memikirkannya lagi" final Yesung.

Dia memang sedikit susah untuk diajak dalam hal mendadak seperti ini.

"Baiklah. Akan aku pastikan kalian datang hari Selasa nanti di restoran itu" yakin Kyuhyun sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Heechul menguap lebar beberapa kali sejak lima menit yang lalu. Ia sekarang sedang berada di sebuah butik untuk menunggui Kangin yang tiba-tiba memintanya untuk menemaninya membeli beberapa potong baju di butik langganan mereka. Heechul yang memakai setelan baju olah raga khasnya yang bercorak bunga-bunga, duduk setengah tiduran di sofa panjang yang berada di depan ruang ganti di butik itu. Jika kalian bertanya Kangin ada di mana, dia sendiri sudah sejak lima menit yang lalu berada di dalam ruang ganti itu untuk mencoba semua baju yang telah ia pilih.

"YAAAAK KIM RACOON! Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan di dalam sana? Ini sudah hampir lebih dari lima menit kau ada di dalam! cepatlah keluar!" Heechul berteriak kesal pada Kangin. Hampir saja ia akan membuka pintu ruang ganti itu secara paksa jika saja Kangin tidak segera keluar dari sana.

"Kau berisik sekali hyung. Aku baru lima menit di dalam, bagaimana jika aku di dalam sampai sepuluh menit" Kangin memprotes teriakan Heechul padanya tadi.

"Aku akan langsung meninggalkanmu pulang kalau begitu" jawab Heechul tetap dengan nada ketusnya.

"Aku akan membayar ini dulu. Setelah itu kita makan bagaimana? Aku yang traktir hyung" bujuk Kangin.

"Memang itu yang seharusnya kau lakukan" Heechul kembali duduk sembari memainkan ponselnya untuk menunggu Kangin membayar semua baju yang Ia beli. Heechul sedikit tersentak saat ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering saat ia tengah asik membuka sosial media pribadinya.

"Aiishh si maknae setan ini mengejutkanku saja" umpat Heechul setelah tahu siapa yang menelpon

"Hallo Kyu-ah, ada apa?" to the point, itulah Heechul.

"Heechul hyung, kau sedang ada di mana? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Aku sedang ada di butik langganan kita bersama Kangin. Dia memintaku untuk menemaninya membeli baju. Ada apa?"

"Eeeh? Tumben sekali kau mau dimintai tolong olehnya hyung?"

"Aaaaah sudahlah tidak usaah dibahas! Ada apa kau menelponku huh?"

"Hyung, aku mengundangmu dan Kangin hyung untuk datang ke restoran langganan kita dulu saat masih bertiga belas hari Selasa nanti pukul 7 malam. Kalian harus datang! Karena semua member juga akan datang. Ingat! Harus datang! TITIK!" sepertinya memang hanya Kyuhyun yang berani mengatur Heechul yang terkenal galak seperti itu.

"Kau mengaturku? Kau menyuruhku? Memangnya kau siapa berani-beraninya mengaturku seperti itu huh? Aku tidak mau" tolak Heechul mentah-mentah. Ia tidak suka dipaksa asal kalian tahu.

"Karena aku ddongsaengmu hyung. Pokoknya kalian harus datang! Aku tidak mau tahu! Atau akan terjadi sesuatu nanti jika kalian benar-benar tidak datang"

"Kau mengancamku? Itu tidak akan mempan! Silahkan saja! Aku tidak peduli" Heechul langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya setelah itu. Moodnya hari ini benar-benar sangat buruk.

"Ada apa hyung?" Kangin yang telah selesai membayar semua bajunya, menghampiri Heechul dan melihat hyungnya itu terlihat sangat kesal sambil mengumpat pada ponselnya.

"Maknae setan itu memaksa kita untuk datang ke restoran langganan kita dulu hari Selasa nanti jam 7 malam. Enak saja dia mengaturku seperti itu. Memangnya dia siapa berani-beraninya mengaturku begitu" Heechul masih saja sewot karena ulah Kyuhyun tadi.

"Restoran langganan kita saat masih bertiga belas dulu? Yang di rekomendasikan Wookie itu? Memangnya ada apa dia meminta kita untuk datang kesana?" Kangin bertanya keheranan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kau datanglah jika ingin datang. Aku tidak akan datang. Kyuhyun bilang semuanya akan datang tanpa terkecuali, jadi dia juga memaksaku untuk ikut"

"Teuk hyung juga akan datang? Aku tidak yakin dia mau kesana lagi setelah sekian lama"

"Aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak peduli. Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi. Aku sudah sangat lapar menunggumu seharian disini" Heechul kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Kangin untuk keluar dari butik itu. Kangin yang sadar sudah membuat hyungnya yang nyentrik itu bad mood hari ini langsung menyusulnya untuk pergi ke restoran untuk makan siang.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa di dorm yang ia tempati sendiri. Jadwalnya hari ini selesai lebih awal karena salah satu produser acara yang ia bawakan mengalami musibah keluarga. Jadi selesai tidak selesai recording hari ini harus tetap dihentikan.

"Leeteuk hyung, Heechul hyung, Yesung hyung, Kangin hyung, Ryeowookie sudah semua. Tinggal Kibum hyung dan Hangeng hyung. Semoga rencanaku benar berhasil kali ini" Kyuhyun bergumam pelan dan langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya -lagi- untuk menghubungi Kibum. Sedikit lama Kyuhyun menunggu Kibum mengangkat teleponnya hingga dering yang ke tiga kali, kibum baru mengangkatnya.

"Hallo Kyu-ah?"

"Hallo hyung? Kibum hyung? Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa aku mengganggumu serakang ini?" Kyuhyun sedikit tidak enak sebenarnya. Walaupun umur mereka hanya selisih beberapa bulan, tapi Kibum adalah hyung yang sangat di hormati olehnya berada di urutan ke dua setelah Leeteuk yang memang hyung tertuanya.

"Aku baik Kyu-ah. Tidak, kau tidak mengganggu sama sekali. Kebetulan aku sedang istirahat sekarang. Kau sendiri, bagaimana kabarmu? Tumben sekali kau menelponku? Ada apa?"

"Aku juga baik hyung. Eungg begini, aku ingin mengundangmu untuk makan malam hari Selasa nanti jam 7 malam. Apa kau bisa?"

"Makan malam? Ada acara apa memangnya?"

"Tidak ada acara apa-apa sih hyung, aku hanya ingin makan malam bersama mu saja. Bisakah? Aku sangat berharap kau mau hyung" Kyuhyun sedikit memelas untuk membujuk Kibum.

"Akan aku usahakan. Sepertinya aku bisa saat itu. Memangnya diamana kita akan makan malam?"

"Di restoran langganan kita dulu saat masih bertiga belas hyung" Kibum terdiam cukup lama setelah mengetahui tempat yang dimaksud Kyuhyun untuk bertemu.

"Hyung? Kibum hyung? Kau masih disana?" Kyuhyu memanggil Kibum karena hyungnya itu tidak segera menjawab ketika Kyuhyun memberi tahunya tentang tempat yang akan mereka datangi.

"Aaah ne Kyu, maaf aku melamun tadi. Apa kau yakin akan makan di sana? Kita sudah sangat lama tidak kesana Kyu, aku takut nanti kita..."

"Aku yakin hyung. Justru karena kita sudah lama tidak kesana hyung, aku rindu suasana dan makanan disana. Jadi, ayo kita makan disana hari Selasa nanti? Kau mau kan?" Kyuhyun langsung memotong ucapan Kibum. Ia tahu, sangat tahu malah. Seluruh hyungnya menolak ajakannya bukan karena mereka tidak mau, tapi karena mereka takut akan teringat dengan kenangan mereka dulu ketika bersama-sama saat Super Junior baru debut selama tiga tahun. Mereka takut akan mengingat semuanya dan justru membuat mereka kembali bersedih karena fakta bahwa mereka sudah tidak bersama-sama lagi sekarang. Kyuhyun sebenarnya juga tidak mau mengingat kenangan itu lagi, karena setiap ia mengingat kenangan saat itu, ia akan langsung berubah menjadi orang yang sensitif dan mudah menangis. Tapi kali ini semua itu harus ia lakukan. Ia ingin mengubah ketakutan mereka menjadi kekuatan yang akan membuat mereka semangat lagi karena mengingat hal-hal indah yang mereka lalui di restoran itu.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Aku akan datng, dan anggap ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun dariku untukmu. Bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa hyung. Ini hadiah yang sangat mengagumkan untukku. Gomawo Kibum hyung. Jeongmal gomawo" nada Kyuhyun benar-benar riang sekarang. Kibum jadi tidak tega jika sampai membuat Kyuhyun bersedih karena ini.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok Kyu-ah. Annyeong"

"Neee, sampai bertemu besok hyung. Annyeong" Kyuhyun menutup teleponnya dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya. Dia benar-benar sangat senang hari ini. Kibum hyungnya itu benar-benar pintar membuatnya bahagia seperti ini. Inilah sebabnya Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi hyungnya yang satu itu. Dia tidak pernah dikecewakan olehnya.

Pagi hari di hari Selasa pun datang. Kyuhyun mungkin adalah satu-satunya orang paling bahagia di padi ini. Ia sudah bangun sejak pukul setengah lima pagi dan bersiap-siap untuk melaksanakan rencanya hari ini memberikan hadiah istimewa untuk ulang tahun hyung kesayangannya, Hangeng.

"D-day! Kejutannya harus berhasil! Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun membatalkan rencana hari ini" ujar Kyuhyun penuh semangat sambil menggenggam mug yang berisi teh hangat. Kyuhyun sudah memberi tahu Hangeng untuk datang ke restoran langganan mereka dulu. Tadinya Hangeng menolak untuk datang dengan alasan jadwalnya yang padat dan ketidak mungkinan dirinya bira terbang ke Korea hari itu juga. Namun Kyuhyun dengan gigihnya membujuk gegenya itu agar mau datang dengan alasan Ia ingin merayak ulang tahun Hangeng hanya berdua saja. Mau tidak mau Hangeng menyetujuinya dan meminta izin pada managernya untuk datang ke Korea hari itu juga untuk menemui Kyuhyun. Maknae Super Junior ini benar-benar bisa diandalkan. Kyuhyun mendial nomor Hangeng untuk memastikan hyungnya itu benar-benar akan datang hari ini.

"Hallo hyung? Kau jadi datang ke Korea hari ini kan?" tanya Kyuhyun to the point.

"Ne Kyu. Tidak mungkin aku tidak jadi datang. Aku sudah berjanji padamu kan"

"Baguslaaahh. Aku akan menunggumu disana sampai kau datang hyung. Sampai bertemu disana. Annyeonggg" Kyuhyun menutup cepat teleponnya. Ia terlalu senang dengan apa yang akan terjadi hari ini.

Kyuhyun sudah berada di restoran langganan mereka sejak pukul enam sore untuk menyiapkan semuanya. Ia bekerja sama dengan para pegawai restoran untuk memberika kajutan pada Hangeng saat Ia datang nanti. Sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh, dan sampai sekarang tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan para hyungnya itu. Ia merogoh ponsel yang berada di saku celananya, melihat nama Hangeng tertera dilayar ponselnya.

"Ne hyung? Kau sudah sampai?"

"Sudah Kyu, aku sekarang ada di bandara. Mungkin sekitar dua puluh menit lagi aku akan sampai"

"Baiklah hyung, aku akan menunggumu disini. Hati-hatilah dijalan"

"Ne Kyu. Annyeong" Hangeng menutup teleponnya setelah memberi tahu Kyuhyun bahwa Ia sudah berada di Korea. Ia benar-benar tidak pernah membayangkan datang lagi ke negara itu dengan tujuan untuk menghabiskan malam ulang tahunnya bersama Kyuhyun. Itu sudah lama sekali sejak ia menghabiskan waktu dengan Kyuhyun di ulang tahun Kyuhyun beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ternyata ia benar-benar merindukan anggotanya. Mungkin dengan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun bisa mengobati sedikit rasa rindunya.

Kyuhyun masih setia menunggu kedatangan hyung-hyungnya di salah satu meja yang sudah Ia pesan khusus untuk pertemuan mereka, hingga Ia merasakan ponsel ditangannya begetar lagi.

"Heechul hyung?" Kyuhyun menatap heran layar ponselnya.

"Ne, Chul hyung? Ada apa? Kau jadi datang kesini kan? Aku sudah memesankan tempat dan makanan untuk kita semua"

"Maaf Kyu~ah, aku tidak bisa datang. Ada jadwal mendadak dari manager sore ini, dan sepertinya Leeteuk dan Kangin juga tidak bisa datang. Mereka datang ke acara pernikahan salah satu staff Sukira di Incheon. Mungkin baru akan pulang jam sepuluh nanti karena rumahnya juga lumayan jauh" Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar penuturan Heechul barusan.

"YAAAK! Tapi kalian sudah berjanji untuk datang hari ini! bagaimana mungkin janji yang sudah dibuat beberapa hari yang lalu dibatalkan begitu saja hanya karena jadwal mendadak?" Kyuhyun benar-benar marah pada hyungnya.

"Maaf Kyu, tapi ini semua benar-benar mendadak" Heechul terdengar sangat menyesal akan hal itu. Dia tidak tega sebenarnya pada Kyuhyun. Walaupun Kyuhyun terkenal dengan tingkah nakalnya, tapi Heechul sangat menyayangi magnaenya itu.

"Terserah kalian sajalah kalau begitu. Tapi jika setelah ini kalian mendengar hal buruk tentangku, kalian jangan menyesal" Kyuhyun menutup teleponnya dengan kasar setelah memberikan ancaman untuk Heechul. Ia benar-benar kecewa dengan hyung-hyungnya. Rencananya gagal hanya karena jadwal mendadak? Yang benar saja. Kyuhyun kembali merasakan getaran pada ponselnya tanda jika ada telepon masuk.

"ADA APA LAGI?" sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar marah kali ini.

"YAAAK KYU! Tidak bisakah kau mengecilkan suaramu? Aku tidak tuli bodoh" suara Ryeowook memprotes di seberang sana.

"Eoh? Ryeowook~ah? Maaf, aku kira tadi Chulie hyung. Ada apa?"

"Bisakah kau menjemputku di depan gereja yang kita lewati untuk pergi ke restoran itu? Aku lupa jalan setelah melewati gereja ini"

"Baiklah aku akan menjemputmu disana. Kau sendirian?"

"Tidak. Aku bersama Yesung hyung"

"Baiklah, tunggu disana" Kyuhyun segera menuju mobilnya untuk pergi menjemput Ryeowook dan Yesung.

Ia masih sangat kesal dengan ketiga hyungnya saat mengendarai mobil pribadinya. Di setiap jalan ia selalu mengumpat dan memikirkan kalimat pembatalan janji dari Heechul tadi. Ia benar-benar tidak dalam keadaan yang benar-benar fokus sekarang. Terlihat dari mobilnya yang beberapa kali hampir bertabrakan dengan mobil lain.

"Mereka benar-benar keterlaluan! Apa mereka sama sekali tidak merasa jika aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dan berkumpul dengan mereka?" nafas Kyuhyun naik turun tidak stabil karena emosinya.

"Aaarhhhhhhgggg!" Kyuhyun berteriak kesal di dalam mobilnya, dan secara tidak sadar ia melajukannya sedikit lebih cepat.

CKIIIIITTTTTT...

BRAAAAAKKKK

Mobil Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menabrak pohon setelah sebelumnya menabrak trotoar di sebelah kiri. Kyuhyun yang tidak fokus tiba-tiba membanting stir karena kaget melihat anak kecil yang berlari didepan mobilnya untuk mengejar bola yang menggelinding ke tengah jalan. Orang-orang sekitar langsung mengerubungi mobil Kyuhyun dan berusaha menyelamatkan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya pingsan karena benturan antara kepala dan stir mobil di depannya. Ayah dari anak yang hampir Kyuhyun tabrak tadi langsung menghubungi ambulan dan membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk pada matanya.

"Kyu, kau sudah sadar? Apa ada yang sakit?" suara seseorang yang sangat familiar menyapa indera pendengarnya.

"Hangeng hyung? Ini dimana?"

"Di rumah sakit Kyu. Kau kecelakaan tadi. Untuk saja tidak terjadi apa-apa padamu"

"Kau, kenapa bisa ada disini hyung? Kau yang menolongku?"

"Bukan. Ayah dari anak yang kau hindari tadi yang menolongmu. Ia memberi tahuku jika kau kecelakaan dan dibawa kesini. Aku sudah sampai di restoran tadi, dan kau tidak ada disana, lalu aku memutuskan untuk meneleponmu. Tapi justru orang lain yang mengangkatnya dan memberi tahuku jika kau kecelakaan" Hangeng menjelaskan panjang lebar pada Kyuhyun hingga ia teringat sesuatu.

"Hyung? Jam berapa ini?"

"Jam delapan. Ada apa memangnya?" Kyuhyun membeku. Kedua hyungnya sedang menunggunya.

"Hyung? Dimana ponselku?" Kyuhyun menengok kanan dan kiri untuk mencari ponselnya.

"Ini. Tapi ponselmu mati. Batrenya habis" habis? Lalu bagaimana ia menghubungi Yesung dan Ryeowook sekarang?

"Eung hyung? Bisakah kau memanggilkan dokter yang tadi memeriksaku kesini? Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya?" Kyuhyun memohon pada Hangeng.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar" Hangeng pergi memanggilkan dokter untuk Kyuhyun.

Lima menit kemudian Hangeng datang ke kamar Kyuhyun dengar seorang dokter yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Hangeng hyung? Bisakah kau tinggalkan kami sebentar? Aku ingin berbicara berdua dengan dokter di sini"

"Baiklah. Aku juga sedang ingin ke toilet sebenarnya"

"Ne~gomawo hyung" Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus pada Hangeng. Hyungnya itu benar-benar sangat baik.

Sepeninggal Hangeng, Kyuhyun menyuruh dokter yang bersamanya di ruangan itu untuk mendekat.

"Dok, bisakah aku meminta bantuan Anda?" Kyuhyun mulai mengutarakan rencananya.

"Ne Kyuhyun~ssi, selama saya bisa, saya akan membantu Anda. Memangnya apa yang Anda butuhkan?"

"Bisakah Anda menelpon salah satu hyungku dan memberi tahunya bahwa aku kecelakaan dan sedang dirawat di sini? Tapi jika dia bertanya bagaimana keadaanku, jangan katakan jika aku baik-baik saja. Katakan saja jika aku sedang ditangani dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang menemaniku di sini. Bisakah?"

"Baiklah, akan saya telponkan. Lalu nomor mana dan siapa yang harus saya hubungi?"

"Dia hyungku, namanya Ryeowook" Kyuhyun lalu mendikte nomor ponsel Ryeowook agar bisa langsung dihubungi oleh sang dokter. Beberapa menit sang dokter bercakap dengan Ryeowook ditelepon dan sempat terdengar beberapa kali pekikan terkejut dari orang yang di telepon. Setelah pembicaraan selesai, sang dokter langsung menutup teleponnya.

"Terima kasih banyak dokter. Tetapi, sebenarnya aku masih punya satu permintaan lagi dok. Apa Anda bisa membantu saya lagi?" sepertinya si evil ini mulai melonjak dengan sikap baik sang dokter padanya -_-

"Sebisa mungkin akan saya bantu Kyuhyun~ssi"

"Aaaaaahhhhh terima kasih banyak dok, Anda benar-benar dokter yang baik. Bisakah anda ke mobil saya dan mengambilkan sebuah kotak yang berada di bagasi mobil saya? Sebenarnya itu adalah kue ulang tahun untuk hyungku yang tadi berada disini. Aku takut jika nantinya lupa memberikannya dan hari sudah berganti. Aku pasti akan sangat menyesal karena tidak jadi memberikannya" suara Kyuhyun dibuat semelas mungkin untuk meyakinkan sang dokter.

"Aaah baiklah. Akan saya ambilkan segera" ucap sang dokter menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih banyak dokter. Terima kasih banyak" Kyuhyun benar-benar beruntung ditangani oleh dokter sebaik dia.

Beberapa saat setelah dokter itu pergi untuk mengambil kotak yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun, Hangeng kembali masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun setelah selesai dengan urusannya di toilet.

"Kyu~ah? Dimana dokter tadi?"

"Dia ada urusan katanya. Eung~hyung? Bolehkah aku meminta tolong padamu?" rencana kedua.

"Minta tolong apa Kyu? Apa ada yang sakit?" panik Hangeng.

"Tidak hyung, kau tenang saja. Bisakah kau membelikan ku beberapa minuman kaleng dan makanan ringan di minimarket dekat sini? Aku tiba-tiba ingin itu hehe"

"Minuman kaleng? Kau masih sakit Kyu~ah. Bagaimana mungkin aku akan membiarkanmu meminum minuman seperti itu?"

"Sudah belikan saja hyung. Baiklah jika aku tidak boleh meminum itu, belikan aku air mineral atau jus saja. Minuman kalengnya akan aku simpan dikulkas untuk persediaan saja. Ayolaaah hyuuung~~~" jurus merayu ala maknae Kyuhyun kerahkan.

"Haaaahhh baiklah baiklah akan aku belikan. Tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan menyentuhnya sama sekali sebelum kau keluar dari rumah sakit"

"Ay ay kapten!" teriak Kyuhyun bersemangat. Ia benar-benar terlihat sangat childish saat bersama salah satu hyungnya.

Hangeng pergi, dokter pun kembali. Ia membawakan kotak yang Kyuhyun maksud masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun~ssi, apakanh ini kotak yang anda maksud?"

"Ne dokter. Itu kotaknya. Terima kasih banyak dok. Sungguh terima kasih banyak" Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terima kasihnya pada sang dokter.

"Sama-sama Kyuhyun~ssi. Senang bisa membantu anda, dan semoga surprise nya berjalan lancar. Saya pergi dulu, dan semoga lekas sembuh"

"Ne dokter, terima kasih sekali lagi untuk semuanya" Kyuhyun sedikit membungkuk memberikan hormat pada dokternya sebelum ia ditinggalkan sendirian di kamar itu.

"Jika kalian tidak bisa dikumpulkan dengan cara baik-baik, maka aku akan mengumpulkan kalian dengan cara yang tidak kalian suka" smirk Kyuhyun keluar setelah ia bergumam. Benar-benar tipikal evil maknae.

Derap langkah beberapa orang terdengar memenuhi lorong rumah sakit tempat Kyuhyun dirrawat. Terlihat Leeteuk, Kangin, dan Heechul sedikit berlari agar segera sampai di ruangan Kyuhyun. Beberapa menit yang lalu ada panggilan dari Ryeowook yang mengatakan jika maknae mereka mengalami kecelakaan dan sedang dirawat di rumah sakit itu. Leeteuk dan Kangin yang sedang berada di perjalan menuju Incheon untuk menghadiri pernikahan staff Sukira pun langsung putar balik mobil mereka setelah mendapat kabar buruk itu. Heechul yang paling panik mungkin disini, karena sesaat sebelum Kyuhyun kecelakaan ia sempat beradu argumen dengan Kyuhyun soal batalnya ia datang ke acara yang Kyuhyun siapkan. Leeteuk semakin mempercepat langkahnya setelah ia melihat Yesung dan Ryeowook duduk disalah satu kursi tunggu di ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?" Leeteuk langsung bertanya setelah sampai dihadapan YeWook.

"Dokter masih mengurusnya hyung" Ryeowook menjawab cepat. Ia tahu jika hyung tertuanya itu sangat khawatir sekarang. Ini adalah kecelakaan kedua Kyuhyun setelah tahun 2007 lalu Ia mengalami kecelakaan bersamanya juga Eunhyuk dan Shindong. Bukan tidak mungkin jika bekas kecelakaan beberapa tahun lalu itu akan menjadi pengaruh buruk juga untuk Kyuhyun pada kecelakaan kali ini.

Tak lama kemudian seorang dokter keluar dari ruang rawat Kyuhyun. Dokter itu pun langsung dikerumuni oleh seluruh member Super Junior yang ada di sana.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun dok? Tidak terjadi apapun padanya kan?" kali ini Heechul yang bertanya. Ia sama khawatirnya dengan Leeteuk.

"Kalian beruntung. Kyuhyun~ssi tidak mendapat luka yang serius karena kecelakaan ini. untung saja Ia memakai safety belt. Karena jika Kyuhyun~ssi tidak memakainya ada kemungkinan Ia akan mengalami gegar otak karena benturan keras di kepalanya" semua yang berada di sana bernafas lega mendengar penuturan sang dokter.

"Terima kasih dok. Jadi, apa kami boleh melihatnya sekarang?"

"Tentu saja. Kyuhyun~ssi sudah sadar dann sepertinya ia juga menunggu kedatangan kalian"

"Ne. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak dok" Leeteuk membungkuk hhormat pada sang dokter, diikuti oleh seluruh ddongsaengnya.

Selepas dokter yang memeriksa Kyuhyun pergi, Ryeowook yang berdiri paling dekat dengan pintu, langsung membukanya dan masuk dengan tergesa.

"Kyu~ah? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun justru bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk dengan bersandarkan bantal yang ia letakkan dibelakang punggungnya. Ia melihat satu persatu member yang masuk ke dalam ruang rawatnya. Ia tersenyum remeh setelah seluruh hyungnya masuk.

"Yaaak! Kenapa kau malah tersenyum mengerikan seperti itu? Kau tidak dengar Ryeowook bertanya padamu?" Heechul yang melihat senyum Kyuhyun mendadak jengkel dibuatnya.

"Aku baik. Sangat baik malah. Sepertinya aku mendapatkan cara ampuh jika ingin mengumpulkan kalian semua. Cukup dengan membuat diriku celaka, maka kalian akan langsung datang berkumpul. Benarkan?" Kyuhyun berkata sarkatis. Tidak ada satupun dari hyungnya yang tidak kaget mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~ah! Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Jangan pernah berbuat yang macam-macam mengerti?" Leeteuk memperingatkan.

"Aku tidak berbuat macam-macam hyung. Tapi memang begitu keyataannya kan? Jika aku tidak kecelakaan tadi, apa kalian akan datang menemuiku? Apa kalian akan tetap datang ke tempat yang sudah aku siapkan? Aku hanya ingin berkumpul dengan kalian hyung. Aku hanya ingin merasakn kehangatan kita beberapa tahun lalu di sana. Apa aku salah? Kalian sudah meng iya kan ajakanku, tapi pada akhirnya kalian justru membatalkannya dengan sangat mudah hanya untuk jadwal bodoh yang mendadak itu. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya asal kalian tahu. Aku tinggal di dorm sendirian hyung. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktuku hari ini bersama kalian. Kenapa kalian tidak mengerti juga?" Kyuhyun menumpahkan segala emosinya saat ini. ia benar-benar marah dan kecewa pada hyungnya.

"Kyu~~" Ryeowook memeluk Kyuhyun yang menangis dari samping.

"Maaf Wook~ah. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk marah padamu dan juga Yesung hyung. Aku hanya terbawa emosi"

"Tidak apa-apa Kyu" Ryeowook mengelus puncak kepala Kyuhyun sayang.

"Maafkan kami Kyu~ah, sungguh kami menyesal. Kami hanya takut akan mengingat semua memori di restoran itu jika kita pergi kesana. Kami hanya belum siap" Leeteuk berkata lirih sambil mendekat pada Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada maknaenya itu.

"Haaah sudahlah. Semuanya sudah terjadi. Lagi pula kalian sudah ada disini. Aku bersyukur kalian masih peduli padaku" ucap Kyuhyun tulus namun juga menyidir.

"Kyu~~" Ryeowook mencoba melerai.

"Wook~ah, bisakah kau mengambilkan kotak yang ada di laci itu" ucap Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ryeowook yang diberi perintah pun langsung melakukan apa yang Kyuhyun minta.

"Kotak ini maksudmu?" Ryeowook memberikan kotak yang Ia ambil kepad Kyuhyun

"Gomawo Wook~ah" Kyuhyun langsung membuka kotak itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah kue yang ada di dalamnya.

"Kue? Untuk apa kue itu Kyu?" Kangin tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa herannya. Keningnya pun semakin berkerut kala melihat Kyuhyun menancapkan beberapa lilin kecil di atas kue itu itu dan menyalakannya.

"Kalian akan tahu sebentar lagi. Heechul hyung? Bisakah kau mengambil kue ini dan membawanya?" Heechul berjalan medekat dan mengambil kue itu dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ini ada apa sebenarnya Kyu?"

Kleek~

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab, pintu kamar rawatnya terbuka dan menampilkan dua orang yang sangat mereka kenal, dimana salah satu dari mereka terlihat sangat terkejut. Tidak berbeda dengan semua orang yang ada di dalam kamar Kyuhyun sejak tadi, terkecuali Kyuhyun tentunya.

"Saengil chukkae hamnida, saengil chukkae hamnida, saranghaneun Hangeng hyung, saengil chukkae hamnida" suara Kyuhyun kemudian menyadarkan mereka.

"Kyu? Ini?" Hangeng tidak tahu apa yang ingin Ia katakan. Jujur ia sangat sengan karena bertemu dengan seluruh keluaganya di Super Junior. Yaa meskipun tidak semua ada.

"Aku mengajak kalian semua bertemu disana, sebenarnya untuk ini. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Hangeng hyung jika kalian lupa. Beberapa hari yang lalu Hangeng hyung menelponku dan berkata jika Ia merindukanku. Lalu setelah itu aku teringat jika hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, jadi aku merencanakan ini semua sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Tapi ternyata sangat sulit untuk mengumpulkan kilan semua. Aku bersyukur dengan insiden hari ini sebenranya. Karena berkat aku kecelakaan, kita bisa berkumpul bersama, yaa walaupun tempatnya bukan yang aku harapkan" jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Heechul yang sudah menyadari situasinya langsung menyerahkan kue tart yang Ia bawa pada Yesung di sampingnya dan langsung berjalan mendekat pada Hangeng dan memeluknya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Tan Hangeng, aku merindukanmu. Sangat" ucap Heechul tepat disamping telinga Hangeng yag sedang Ia peluk. Hangeng yang mendegarya pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada mantan roomatenya itu.

"Gomawo Chul~ah. Aku juga sangat-sangat merindukanmu" ucap Hangeng tulus.

Leeteuk, Yesung, Kangin, dan Ryeowook pun langsung bejalan menghampiri Hangeng dan memeluknya. Mereka juga sangat-sangat meridukan keluargnya China mereka itu. Satu persatu dari mereka memeluk Hangeng hingga ada suara lain yang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Ehhm, apa aku tidak terlihat disini?" Kibum, orang yang menginterupsi acara temu kangen itu sedikit protes pada hyung-hyungnya yang mengacuhkannya.

"Aaaah kibum~ah, maafkan aku. Kau juga keisini karena diundang Kyuhyun? Atau kau juga bersekongkol dengannya melakukan ini?" Leeteuk bertanya pada Kibum sambil memeluk laki-laki pendiam itu. Ia juga sangat merindukan Kibum. Berada satu agensi dengannya tidak juga membuat mereka sering bertemu. Apalagi sekarang Kibum sudah pindah agensi sejak ulang tahunnya tahun lalu.

"Aku diundang oleh Kyuhyun, hyung. Lagipula aku bisa datang bersama Hangeng hyung karena tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di depan rumah sakit tadi. Setelah Hangeng hyung bercerita kenapa Ia bisa berada disini, aku baru mengerti tentang apa yang Kyuhyun rencanakan" Kibum memang jenius. Dan itu adalah fakta lama yang hampir Leeteuk lupakan.

"Hangeng hyung, tiup lilimu dulu" maknae mereka menginterupsi.

Seketika semuanya mendekat keranjang Kyuhyun. Hangeng berdiri di samping kakan Kyuhyun diikuti Heechul, Yesung dan Kibum. Sementara Leeteuk, Ryeowook dan Kangin berdiri di samping kiri ranjang Kyuhyun. Hangeng menutup matanya untuk berdo'a, lalu membuka matanya dan langsung meniup lilin yang sudah hampir habis karena terlalu lama dinyalakan.

"Kyu~ah, terima kasih banyak untuk hadiahmu. Ini benar-benar hadiah yang berharga untukku. Rasa rinduku pada kalian sudah terbayarkan karenamu. Gomawo Kyu~ah, jeongmal gomawo" Hangeng memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Ia benar-benar bersyukur memiliki Kyuhyun sebagai maknaenya. Kyuhyun kadang sulit ditebak, namun justru itulah yang akan membuat para hyungnya merasa bahagia.

"Sama-sama hyung. Aku senang melakukan ini untukmu" ucap Kyuhyun tulus.

"Tapi lain kali kau harus berkata yang sebenarnya jika ingin mengumpulkan kami. Jangan seperti kemarin. Itu justru mencurigakan kau tahu?" Heechul sewot menimpali.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menggunakan cara seperti ini saja. Bagaimana?"

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk melakukannya evil! Atau aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga!" Kangin mengancam Kyuhyun. Tangan kanannya Ia gunakan untuk mengapit kepala Kyuhyun di badannya.

"Yaaak Kangin hyung! Aku sedang sakit! Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Kyuhyun sambil berusahan melepaskan diri dari badan hyungnya yang kekar itu.

"Mana ada orang sakit menyuruh orang lain membeli minuman soda untuk diminum Kyu?" Kibum ikut menimpali.

"Itu untuk kalian hyungdeul~ aku hanya akan meminum air mineral saja" bela Kyuhyun.

Kamar rawat Kyuhyun mendadak sangat ramai oleh gelak tawa semua orang yang ada di dalamnya. Ini yang Hangeng rindukan. Ini yang Hangeng ingin rasakan lagi. Kebersamaannya dengar member Super Junior. Saling mengejek dan bertengkar, namun akan berakhir dengan tawa bahagia seluruh member. Ia benar-benar berterima kasih kepada Tuhan yang sudah memberinya keluarga kedua yang sangat Ia cintai dan juga mencintainya. Sampai kapanpun Super Junior akan tetap menjadi keluarganya. Dimanapun dia, sajauh apapaun jarak yang memisahkan mereka, dan serumit apapun masalah yang mereka hadapi, mereka akan tetap menjadi keluarga. Keluarga yang saling mencintai, keluarga yang saling melindungi, dan keluarga yang akan selalu ada saat salah satu diantara mereka terpuruk. Karena Super Junior adalah keluarga.

Fin

Ini adalah ff yang aku biki karena ulang tahun Hangeng bualan lalu. Sebenernya mulai diketik udah dari lama, tapi berhubung aku nya selalu males buatngelanjutin, jadi baru kelar sekarang wkwk

Ini juga dibikin karena aku nya sendiri bener-bener lagi kangen sama seluruh member Super Junior mohon dimaafkan jika banyak typo yah maklum masih author newbie kkk

Yang udah baca, mohon tinggalkan komertar kalian^^ aku butuh buat asupan semangat bikin ff lagi hehe. Yang terakhir, terima kasih udah mampir~~~~~


End file.
